Take me down like I'm a domino
by Lockerz
Summary: Sian Powers has decided a trip to Magaluf is in order, little does she know that's she about to be blown away by a very gorgeous DJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Two shot :D**

**Based on the song Domino by Jessie J.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Alcohol is an absolutely beautiful thing. It comes in so many different varieties and if you don't like one kind then you just order another and let me tell you, I'm not one to shy away from experimenting different types of drinks. I'm the vodka victorious, the lager legend and most of all the WKD wicked. So given that one of the highlights of my life is drinking, it only makes sense that me and a couple of friends went to one of the party capitals of the world: Magaluf. We'd done Ibiza last year but one of my friend's romantic stints with a man she met while we were there soon cut the trip short and put a great big, male hating stint in our holiday.<p>

"You have got to try this!" A voice squealed beside my ear and I literally had a glass of rather toxic looking blue liquid shoved into my face. Now, I love Emily but she can't half be a lightweight sometimes. We'd only been in this particular club for ten minutes and had found ourselves a nice chilled out spot on the balcony overhanging the expanse of dance floor below. Our plan was to get a little bit tipsy so we could really pull off some wicked shapes and not give a shit what anyone thought. We had actually only arrived yesterday and thanks to an arrangement with a local business we were gaining the villa free of charge on the condition that we worked for them during the day and kept the luxury house clean.

There was five us here in total, including myself. Emily was still sipping at her smurf in a glass while Alicia, Grace and Tops were all leering over the balcony to look out for anything interesting down below. Before you ask, Tops isn't really her name, just a silly drunken nickname that stuck due to her ability to find another upper half part of clothing on a night out. T-shirt swapper just hadn't really stuck, ya know?

"Would you look at the blokes!" Alicia said happily, clasping her hands together in front of her. Typical behaviour of the man eater. Perhaps I could get David Attenborough in and get him to do one of his voiceover things on the mating life of Alicia Marshall. Did they have sluts in the animal kingdom? I could hear Grace and Tops, who is actually called Molly by the way, discussing which one they'd like to get with first. It was all very juvenile but I don't want to sound stuck up because I'm exactly the same...but not with guys.

"Hey, Sian," Grace called as she put her hands on the railing and leant back on her heels, throwing her gaze in my direction. "There's some good looking girls down there too, I wonder if they bat for your team," I couldn't help but laugh and drag myself out of the seat that had become quite comfy. I'd have to check this out for myself. True to her word, when I finally got up and made my way over to the balcony the floor beneath was filled with heaving bodies.

"How can you tell where one begins and the other starts?" Emily's voice said from beside me. I humoured her with a laugh then stepped back.

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked bluntly as I picked two of the shots of cherry vodka up off the tray we'd brought on our arrival. The other four seemed to catch my drift and grabbed their own pair of drinks.

"To Magaluf," Emily slurred, tipping her shots back before any of us could agree.

* * *

><p>Once down on the main floor I soon lost Emily, Tops and Alicia in the crowd as they went off to hunt for who they'd be bringing home that night. I wasn't too into bringing the person to my place, it was just kind of awkward in the morning and no, before you think too poorly of me, I'm not one of those people who leaves a note on the pillow before the person can wake up and I'm actually shit as sneaking out so that wouldn't suit me too well either. No, I'm really nice and sometimes even make them breakfast. I suppose it softens the blow of a one night stand but hey, I am only twenty, it's how I'm meant to be. Like you've never done it.<p>

Of all of my friends that had come with me this time round, Grace was the one I got on best with. It had taken the others a little while to adjust after I came out but I think they already had their assumptions. It may have taken me a while to assure Emily that I wouldn't come onto her but it become more of a playful joke when I'd sneak up behind her and give her a cheeky arse squeeze but they accepted who I was and that really is how you know who your best friends are. Grace had been brilliant and given me reassurance on how to approach my parents. Her sister's a lesbian who's happily married with two beautiful kids. My dad wasn't very acceptant and my mum didn't really care. But as long as they didn't completely write me out of their will I was dandy.

"God, she's gorgeous," I heard Grace say and followed her gaze. The person who'd she'd pointed out was truly ravishing with a dress that barely covered the best bits of the female anatomy and long strawberry blonde hair that was falling from her loose bun. Grace herself wasn't a lesbian but she was like my right hand woman and had a wicked taste. She'd actually been in a serious relationship with a soldier but I think the worry and stress of him never being around finally got to her and they came to the conclusion it was a smart decision to call it off. She hadn't been heartbroken because he hadn't broken her heart. It was for the best.

"She's not gay," I said simply. Grace shrugged, knowing as well as I did what could happen after people got enough alcohol in them and Grace had assured me that every girl was a little curious if you got on their good side. I could see Grace was about to tell me this when suddenly a voice rang out over the speakers of the club, strong and clear over the thundering music.

"Hello Magaluf!" The voice yelled. Though the person, who was surprisingly female, was probably only speaking normally into the device that caused her voice to resound around the entire establishment. There was a deafening cheer from the crowd and I could feel myself calling along with it. "Who's the lucky fuckers who are going to be dancing 'til sunlight?" She asked again, causing a similar roar of drunken calls from the crowd. I was looking around, trying to figure where the voice was actually coming from and paused in my tracks when I actually did find it. Atop a large stage like platform stood a young woman who couldn't have been any older than me with long, mussed brown hair that flowed out from beneath a caps perched on the crown of her head. Her headphones only covered one ear while the other rested on the side of her head.

"Fuck me," I heard Grace mutter at my side and found myself only nodding dumbly. When the strobes hit her, I saw the flash of blue in her eyes and the cheeky smile holding dazzling white teeth. She was dressed in camo shorts and a sleeveless shirt that stopped half way up her midrift. She was a fucking Goddess who was currently causing me to wonder what else she could do with those hands besides drop a track. "You have to get up there and speak to her," Grace said into my ear. I turned to her sharply. Was she nuts?

"You can't just go up to the DJ, Grace," I responded wearily, pushing my hands back into the tangles of blonde hair.

"I don't care if you can't, Sian, you are," She implored. I swallowed and caught my lip between my teeth. Her face then lit up and I felt her fingers close around my arm. She'd had an idea. Good lord, here we go. "Wet t-shirt contest!"

"I'm sorry?" I stammered. If Grace wanted to do one of those then it was up to her.

"You, put yourself down for it then get up there," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not really one for making my clothes so skin tight that everyone can see what I got," I said lowly but the look on her face held an expression that was pure _Shut up and do it. _Just then a man walked past us and Grace grabbed his arm. He looked startled but then smiled.

"How you doi-" He began but Grace scowled.

"What's the DJs name?" She asked quickly. The man looked startled.

"I think it's something Webster," He replied. I sighed. A second name was no good. "Sacha, maybe," He added then his eyes moved to me. "Can I buy you a drink?" He called over the beat. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, but I'm sure Grace does," I called back before smirking cheekily and weaving off through the crowd. I felt rather free out here despite the crowds of people that must have been somewhere between five hundred and a thousand. A thin layer of smoke layered the air and the potential thought that I may actually get to speak to the luscious DJ was a wonderful prospect. The music shook the speakers around me and I knew she was in control of it, her hands and musically trained mind working those tracks like a second nature. So what if it wasn't the most skilful job in the business. How many business men or women could get thousands of people jumping up and down in the air to something they'd created? But how the fuck was I honestly going to get up onto that stage?

Frowning, I looked around to see how close to the stage I was. If I tried and leapt the barriers on either side I'd probably be arrested and as Jay from the Inbetweeners had once said: Foreign police and I certainly wasn't putting a bribe where the sun didn't shine. This girl must have struck me as something special because honest to god, I had never done this much to meet a girl before. It was like the thundering of the beat of the music was a contrast to my own beating in my chest, making my heart quicken. When the crowd moved sometimes I could catch a glimpse of her atop her podium. Well, stage, but I was certainly putting her on a podium.

Biting my tongue between my teeth, I shuffled through the mass of people a little more until I was closer. She was even better looking up close but she looked so engrossed in her discs that the fixation in her eyes almost made me shudder. I wanted her to look at me like that and god, did I want to know what those hands could do to me! And then she looked up and out into the crowd. Piercing blue eyes looking straight at...me? No way.

She smirked.

God I wanted this girl to come home with me tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit more adult, if it really bothers you then stop here but it's not that bad :L**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>My hand skimmed along the railing that segregated the back of the club from the front where everyone else was busy occupying themselves with dancing. I didn't want to dance, I wanted to get up onto that stage and show that brunette how my fingers could work her disks. There I went again with my head in the gutter. I know I'm usually sexually minded but this girl was making me think things that even I could blush at. Perhaps it was the fact I was thinking about her so much that I couldn't seem to create a plan. Where was Grace when I needed her?<p>

Quickly I glanced around for any of the bouncers then put my hands on top of the railings. What if I hopped it and slipped? I'd only end up looking like the biggest nob ever. I frowned and looked to the right. I could see my gorgeous brunette doing her thing still, eyes completely focused on her task as she played to the crowd's happiness and mine. It was now or never. With a small grunt I pushed myself up and put my leg over the barrier, dropping slowly onto the other side. How had no one from the floor seen me do that? Even if they had, I don't think they would have cared.

Surely the DJ would be doing something like a three hour shift...but hadn't she said something about sunlight? Oh good god, I wasn't going to have to waited until morning was I? Well this plan had suddenly turned very pear shaped, hadn't it? Right now I felt like one of the biggest idiots ever and was considering just slinking into a shadow and giving up altogether but then her voice rang out over the stage again and I felt a sensation pass through me that could only have been described as hooked. Okay so it's not really a sensation but god did I feel it.

"I'd like you all to welcome-" There was a cheer that burst through the crowd and through all the noise from the people and the music I didn't catch the name but I guessed my gorgeous brunette was welcoming them to the stage. If I could get up on that stage with her then I think my holiday and perhaps this year of my life would be complete and if I could get her _backstage(if you catch my drift) _perhaps even my sexual life. You know that expression Kesha has on her face when she makes a video when she's all covered in glitter and other shit? Well I swear to god I would look like that if I could even get up there and talk to the brunette. Had it not been for a brief drop in the beat I wouldn't have heard the laughter from behind me and turned to see none other than...

"You're not meant to be back here," The hefty man as the brunette's side called over the music as he moved closer, arms sliding out from their position-a rather intimidating one at that- across his solid as bricks chest. The DJ was merely watching me and in the dim light I guessed her eyes were either blue or green this close but definitely bluer. She looked even more beautiful up close and I was about to run as far as my legs could take me when the bodyguard took another step closer but the brunette's arm came out and blocked the man's way.

"Leave it, Craig," The man raised an eyebrow at her as she spoke but her eyes remained on me. I felt my legs turning to jelly. God, why was I acting like such a doosh?  
>"She couldn't hurt me if she tried anyway, look at her," To add more pain to injury she gestured to me with those desirable hands of hers and I wasn't sure whether to be offended that she'd clearly just stated I'd be a shit person to have at a fight or to be promising fate a handjob for allowing me to run into her like this. Maybe fate would accept a nice bouquet of flowers actually.<p>

Head. In. Gear. Sian!

The man grunted, seeming to disapprove with her decision but he stepped back anyway and I felt like I'd just been able to lift a weight off of me. I was just glad it wasn't the weight of him pinning me to the ground for trespassing over the barriers. When I finally resurfaced from my thoughts I could feel her eyes on me and saw a smirk tug at her lips before she pulled her hands out of her short pockets, offering one in my direction. Slap it, lock it, respect brother...oh fucking hell, brain. Process! Quickly I leant out and shook her hand, causing her to give me an odd look. Well this was awkward.

"I was wondering whether you'd be kind enough to offer me one of the fags in your pocket," She laughed but gave my hands a firm shake anyway. Nice of her to try and hide my stupid move.

"Course!" I said quickly before narrowing my eyes sceptically, small frown appearing on my lips.

"Well," The girl, who looked a little younger than me, said quietly, moving a little closer. I swallowed. "We can't smoke in 'ere, can we?" God, she sounded as good up close as she did over the speakers. Wait, was that a mancunian accent? I smirked, suddenly finding my confidence and nodded.

"Do I have to use the barriers again?" I asked playfully. She merely laughed and gestured her head toward the side door. Taking my lip between my teeth I made after her. First cigarettes, next a shag against the wall. Head out of the gutter, Powers. Wait, I still didn't know her name. Sacha? Had the guy said Sacha? She pushed the door open and stepped out. I quickly followed her out. I didn't wait for her to ask me again so I just pulled the box of cigarettes out of my pocket and offered one to her. She gave me that smirk again as she took it and put it between her lips. She seemed to have her own lighter as she pulled one out of her pocket and sparked up. I didn't smoke often but had thought I may as well have had one because I often had cravings when I had some alcohol down my neck.

"So what's your name?" She asked as she exhaled slowly, the puff of white smoke slipping out from between her lips. God, she had nice lips.

"Sian," I said quickly, bringing my own cigarette to my lips. I was about to reach into my pocket when I felt a body move closer to mind and looked up to see Sophie holding her lighter out. Her eyes came level with mine before she focused on lighting my fag and not burning off my heavily hair sprayed locks. God, I would have gone up like a paper bag covered in gasoline.

"I'm Sophie," She said as she stepped back, taking another drag from her cigarette. Sophie? What would have happened if I'd of called her Sacha? God, I wished...or rather hoped that Grace had given him a good beating for no particular reason. Not exactly in her nature but ya know...A girl can ho-ho-oh, she's stepping closer.

"You're really good ya know," I said quickly. Well I may have blurted it out but she seemed satisfied. "On the disks," I added for good measure. It was amazing how loud it was from inside the club because I could hear the music pounding from out here.

"Ya here on holiday?" She questioned as she took a toke from the cigarette then tossed it onto the ground, bringing down her flip flop on it.

"Yeah," I answered quietly as I took a long drag from my own, the acrid taste hitting the back of my throat.

"I'm working 'ere temporarily," She explained. I hadn't asked but she'd told me anyway. She was literally dripping with confidence but I suppose when you have to perform in front of thousands it came naturally. Right now she was looking at me, a thoughtful look on her face. I was about to ask what was wrong when she just stepped closer. Over her shoulder I could see the moon and from where I was it was basking Sophie's face into a ghostly light, making her skin shine and her eyes darken. I moved back and felt my back hit a wheelie bin. Why the hell was I retreating? "Come on," She murmured. "Nobody clambers over a barrier for no reason at all," She said knowingly. Good one, Sian. However I wasn't going to shy away so merely let her come to me.

Her hands were cool as they came to rest on my hips, fingers brushing over the exposed skin that was created by the lifting of my shirt. I could smell the smoke on her breath and felt my fingers drop the cigarette to the floor. I knew she could probably smell the mix of tobacco and alcohol on mine. However she didn't seem to pay it too much attention as her lips moved closer to mine. Screw alcohol, she was intoxicating enough. I didn't care if she was literally a stranger, I was only following the trend that everyone else followed on holiday.

Her lips were even softer than they'd looked and her tongue was demanding as it found mine. Before I knew what was happening my back was against the wall and her hands had moved around to the backs of my thighs. God, she was demanding. With a smirk arriving on my lips I slipped my hands into her hair and pulled her closer. This had been better than anything I'd ever been able to fathom back in the club when I'd looked up in her. I could tell we both knew where this was going but Sophie seemed to be ahead on me as I felt myself being turned around and I had to put my hands on the wall to steady myself.

Her body moved up behind me and, after sweeping all my hair over one shoulder, her lips found my neck. I groaned, feeling my body inpulsively move back against her.

Hope no one else uses that side door.

Her hands gripped onto my hips and I found myself unable to do anything helpful but curled my fingers against the concrete wall. She knew what she was doing and that was enough. However, the thrill really hit my when I felt one of hands snake down my stomach and pop open the button of my shorts before slipping inside.

"May as well give you a try before taking you back to mine," She murmured against my flesh before she brought her teeth down on it. Was this a dream? Holy hell, if it was don't wake me up because every second of this was fucking insane. I must have been breathing like I'd just run a mile.

"Shit," I hissed as I felt her fingers slide beneath my underwear. My eyes widened and in seconds I found myself moaning quietly. If I'd wanted to know what she could with those hands I was certainly finding out as she began to build more of a rhythm.

I honestly didn't care if anyone came out that door now as her other hand yanked my zip down the rest of the way and pushed my shorts down my legs, the fingers of her other hand very much active and causing me to grind against her for more contact. I was slowly going to lose control, I knew it.

I almost whined in complaint when her hands left me but hell, I quickly shut up when I heard her drop to her knees behind me and hook her finger into the waistband of my underwear.

God, I wouldn't mind her keeping me up 'til sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>As said this was based on the song Domino by Jessie J. <strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review?**


End file.
